The present invention relates to a push-back substrate, a semiconductor apparatus in which a push-back substrate is used, and the manufacturing method of a push-back substrate.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-32185 discloses a conventional technology in this field.
In this reference, a push-back substrate is disclosed. Here, the term push-back refers to a technique for obtaining a piece-substrate that is used for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus or the like. This technique is performed as follows. First, a prescribed portion of a substrate is punched to obtain a piece-substrate. An opening is created after the piece-substrate is removed. The piece-substrate is then pushed back into the opening to form a piece-substrate to be used for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain a semiconductor apparatus substrate capable of preventing a pushed-back piece-substrate from being detached from the semiconductor apparatus substrate.
To achieve the above-stated objective, a semiconductor apparatus substrate according to the present invention has a substrate, a piece-substrate that has been punched out of the substrate and pushed back to the original position, an opening unit formed in a region of the substrate that substantially surrounds the piece-substrate, and a support unit installed inside the opening unit.